


Wspomnienie jej dotyku

by kaszawiniary



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, One Shot, One True Pairing, One of My Favorites, Sapphics, Shangella, Smut, True Love, wlw
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaszawiniary/pseuds/kaszawiniary
Summary: ,,Kochaj mnieMożesz czasem nie mówićCzasem możesz nie lubićKochaj mnieSkryj pod swetrem zielonymW ciemność co uspokoiKochaj mnieZe mną twoje nieboMa już mój kształt." - Kasia Stankiewicz ,,Schyłek lata"
Relationships: Angella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Wspomnienie jej dotyku

Shadow Weaver siedziała na piasku opierając się o kamień i patrzyła się na Angellę wchodzącą do wody. Jej biała przewiewna sukienka, która sięgała aż do kolan, została właśnie cała zmoczona przez fale. Angella rozglądała się dookoła siebie, szukając w morzu muszelek, które mogłaby zebrać. Natrafiła jedynie na kilka połamanych skorupek i wodorosty.

Jej wzrok po ciągłym rozglądaniu się za skarbami w końcu zwrócił się w stronę kobiety siedzącej na lądzie. Uśmiechnęła się do niej i gestem dłoni zachęciła do dołączenia. Shadow Weaver chwile zastanawiała się nad propozycją, ponieważ wiatr był miejscami naprawdę chłodny, a i tak ona nie miała na sobie ubrania odpowiedniego na pływanie czy w ogóle spędzanie czasu na plaży, ale zmusiła ją do tego Angella.

\- Nie daj się prosić! - zawołała Angella, powoli zmierzając w stronę Shadow Weaver. Gdy szła, poczuła chłód wiatru na całym swoim mokrym ciele, z którego powoli spływały krople wody i objęła się rękoma, pocierając energicznie ramiona, żeby się ocieplić. Słońce powoli zachodziło i nie ogrzewało ich tak jak wcześniej.

Stanęła na plaży tuż przed kobietą i wyciągnęła do niej rękę, na co tamta odpowiedziała wywróceniem oczu, i pociągnęła ją do siebie na piasek. Shadow Weaver zaczęła przytulać Angelle i ułożyła podbródek na jej ramieniu. Mocno ją ściskała i nie chciała puścić, wąchając jej długie różowe włosy, które zapachem przypominały fiołki połączone z zapachem morza, w którym właśnie się wykąpała.

\- Chodźmy razem popływać - poprosiła Angella, gładząc jej czarne włosy.

Podczas wypowiadania każdego słowa, Shadow Weaver czuła ciepło oddechu Angelli na swoim karku, powoli się w nim rozpływając, pomimo jej całej mokrej sukienki. Zaplotła dookoła jej nóg swoje i wtuliła się wygodnie w ramiona kobiety, jakby nie chciała kończyć tej chwili i trwać tak wiecznie w przyjemnym dotyku jej skóry.

\- Daj mi chwilę - wymruczała Shadow Weaver. W jej głosie dało się wyczuć zmęczenie.

Shadow Weaver odsunęła Angellę, która ucieszyła się na myśl o jej zgodzie i poczęła uważnie rozpinać guziki od swojej czarnej sukienki, która sięgała jej za uda. Różowowłosa podniosła swoje dłonie do jej piersi i pomogła z odpinaniem, nie odwracając wzroku z jej twarzy. Była nią wręcz zauroczona.

Angella zauważyła, że kącik ust Shadow Weaver uniósł się ledwo zauważalnie, a włosy opadające jej na twarz niezręcznie założyła za ucho. W jej głowie kłębiło się wiele myśli, a emocje rozpierały ją od środka.

\- Podnieś ręce do góry - poleciła Angella - pomogę ci się rozebrać.

Na twarzy Shadow Weaver pojawiło się zdziwienie i niewielki rumieniec, ale wykonała niechętnie polecenie, jednocześnie wstając, żeby łatwiej było zdjąć sukienkę. Patrzyła, jak kobieta łapie za spód, następnie podnosząc się i zdejmując przez ręce ubranie, po czym złożyła je i położyła rzetelnie na piasku. Jej oczom ukazała się Shadow Weaver w koronkowej czarnej bieliźnie. Przez biustonosz prześwitywały jej różowe sutki, które kolorem dorównywały odcieniu na jej polikach.

Czarodziejka chciała już się schylać, gdy zobaczyła, jak robi to Angella, która zaczęła rozwiązywać jej sandały. Shadow Weaver nie odezwała się i spoglądała jedynie na zręczne dłonie Angelli. Czuła jej dotyk na swoich łydkach i kostce, które naprzemiennie łapała, aby rozwiązać, a potem zdjąć jej buty. Widziała jak kobieta jest w tym uważna i delikatna.

Poza nimi nie było na plaży nikogo, a jedyne słyszalne odgłosy wydawały fale odbijające się od brzegu i wiatr, który rozwiewał im włosy i ochładzał ich ciała podczas tego letniego dnia. Przez chwilę patrzyły się na siebie, dopóki Angella również nie zdjęła swojego ubrania i nie rzuciła go z rozmachem na piasek. Złapały się za ręce i pobiegły do wody. Shadow Weaver przeszły dreszcze z powodu zimna jej dłoni.

Czarnowłosa chwilę stała niepewnie na końcu brzegu, obawiając się temperatury, ale Angella pociągnęła ją gorliwie za sobą, na co czarodziejka zareagowała jękiem z zimna i krzyknęła na kobietę, która roześmiała się przyjaźnie. Zanim zareagowała, Shadow Weaver zaczęła chlapać ją wodą, na co odpowiedziała po chwili tym samym.

Ganiały się w wodzie przez dobre kilka minut, śmiejąc się i ochlapując nawzajem. Fale obijały się o ich stopy, a wiatr ogarniał ich ciała chłodem. Nie odzywały się do siebie za wiele, bo nie czuły, że potrzebują w tej chwili słów do porozumiewania się. Chciały po prostu cieszyć się chwilą, taką, jaką była i nie przerywać jej dialogami.

Angella złapała Shadow Weaver za dłoń i zabrała ją na mieliznę, aby obie mogły usiąść i złapać oddech. Przełożyła entuzjastycznie swoją rękę na jej ramię, wcześniej dotykając całego przedramienia palcem wskazującym. Czarnowłosa poczuła przechodzący ją dreszcz. Patrzyły sobie głęboko w oczy, jakby chciały wyczytać wszystkie swoje myśli, które błądziły teraz w ich głowach, bez używania słów. Uwielbiały razem spędzać ze sobą czas w ciszy, z dala od ludzi, którzy mogliby przerwać ci spokój. Kochały to tak samo, jak kochają siebie - to wiedziały najlepiej i tego nie musiały nigdy zgadywać.

Shadow Weaver usiadła na kolanach przed Angellą i dotknęła jej policzka, przesuwając po nim bez pośpiechu ręką, aż do szyi i spoglądając na jej powoli unoszącą się klatkę piersiową. Obserwowała jak jej brzoskwiniowe usta rozchylają się namiętnie i zbliżają tuż do jej twarzy. Pocałowały się leniwie, po czym z dłońmi na swoich twarzach spoglądały na siebie. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, a swoje pocałunki składały coraz częściej, coraz szybciej i coraz zuchwalej.

Shadow Weaver ssała i przygryzała jej wargę, słysząc ciche pomrukiwanie Angelli, która swoimi rękoma zjechała z jej szyi na kark. Czarnowłosa poczuła chłód na całym swoim ciele, poza miejscem, w którym były gorące teraz dłonie Angelli. Wydawało się być to dla niej czymś wyjątkowo podniecającym, jak cały dotyk ukochanej.

Kolano Angelli znalazło się pomiędzy udami Shadow Weaver. Swoimi dłońmi pieściła przez stanik piersi kobiety ściskając je, najpierw powoli i delikatnie, następnie zmieniając szybkość i nacisk, tak, aby nie zranić jej w żaden sposób, lecz sprawić jak największą rozkosz płynącą z takiej zabawy. Zmieniała również ułożenie swoich dłoni na jej biuście. Nasłuchiwała jak czarodziejka głośno oddycha z podniecenia i swoimi dłońmi podtrzymuje się z tyłu, żeby mocniejsze fale jej nie podtopiły.

\- Poczekaj - powiedziała Shadow Weaver - chodźmy na piasek, tam będzie wygodniej - poprosiła, zatrzymując jej dłonie.

\- Skoro tak mówisz - uśmiechnęła się czuło, gładząc jej włosy i wplątując w nie swoje palce, przeczesując je. Były całe mokre, tak, jak jej ciało i bielizna. Wszystko prześwitywało. Taki widok napawał ją niesamowitym podekscytowaniem.

Shadow Weaver wstała, podając ukochanej obydwie ręce i przyciągając ją do siebie. Swoje dłonie położył za jej głową i przyłożyła swoje czoło do jej. Stały tak chwilę napawając się chwilą. Chciały w takich momentach dzielić ze sobą wszystko i oddać całe swoje życia, aby tylko spędzić ich koniec w ten sposób. Dłonie Angelli błądziły po całym ciele czarodziejki, dotykając jej ramion, drapiąc jej plecy i sprawiając, że tamta wtulała się w nią i powstrzymywała przed wydaniem z siebie jakiegokolwiek głośniejszego dźwięku.

Shadow Weaver splotła ich palce i zaprowadziła na plażę, cały czas nie odwracając twarzy od Angelli.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie, Angello - powiedziała. Żeby móc ją widzieć, musiała osłaniać się ręką od światła zachodzącego słońca. Dodawało to kobiecie niesamowitego uroku i wdzięku zarazem. Angella odpowiedziała jej na to jedynie cichym wyrazem radości.

Czarodziejka pozwoliła jej usiąść na piasku, po czym przejęła inicjatywę. Obcałowywała jej szyję, czasami ją nadgryzając i zostawiając na niej malinowe ślady, po których oddech Angelli stawał się wyraźniejszy, a jej serce przyśpieszało. Rozpięła przemoczony stanik i jej oczom ukazały się mlecznobiałe piersi kobiety, których sutki były twarde i kolorem przypominały jej włosy.

Angella złapała ją za jeden nadgarstek, który ściskała, gdy Shadow Weaver pieściła namiętnie jej piersi. Lizała sutki robiąc językiem kółeczka dookoła nich i nadgryzała brodawki, jednocześnie ściskając biust w dłoniach. Robiła to intensywnie i z namiętnością. Chciała pozwolić jej poczuć euforię i szaleństwo z samego sprawiania przyjemności jej piersiom. Z ukosa spoglądała czasami na jej twarz, oglądając dokładnie jej wyraz, patrząc na jej brzoskwiniowe usta, z których dochodzą jęki i pomrukiwania oznaczające jej głębokie podniecenie.

Shadow Weaver swoją dłonią zjechała niżej, aż do bioder kobiety, za które złapała i poczęła składać pocałunki na jej brzuchu, następnie kierując się do ud, które lizała gdzie popadnie, czasami je ssąc. Zostawiła na nich kilka ledwo widocznych malinek. Słyszała, jak jej oddech z podekscytowania przyspiesza i staje się coraz cięższy.

\- Pragnę cię, Shadow Weaver - powiedziała Angella - całą ciebie. Tylko dla mnie - zaczęła trzymać ją za obydwie dłonie i ściskać, jakby obawiała się, że tamta zaraz zniknie.

\- Ja również, Angello - patrzyła jej się w oczy, nie przestając i zdejmując powoli jej ostatnią część garderoby, którą były białe koronkowe majtki, przez które wyraźnie widać było zarys jej miejsca rozkoszy. Shadow Weaver również rozebrała się kompletnie do naga, następnie popychając gestem dłoni Angellę na plecy i przyciągając ją za uda bliżej siebie. - Pragnę ciebie jak nikt inny.

Na ich twarzach pojawiły się niewinne uśmiechy. Chciały tylko więcej i więcej, zapominając o wszystkich zmartwieniach. Były dla siebie w tamtej chwili jedynymi osobami w całym wszechświecie. Słońce za nimi zachodziło coraz bardziej, sprawiając, że widziały swoje otoczenie coraz gorzej.

Shadow Weaver schyliła się do waginy kobiety i rozchyliła jej wargi. Dotknęła bez pośpiechu jej łechtaczki i lizała ją, nasłuchując niespokojnych, i cichych pojękiwań Angelli, wraz z jej nierównym oddechem. Czarodziejka swoim językiem dokładnie starała się sprawić przyjemność ukochanej. Zatapiała go w niej najgłębiej jak mogła.

Angella złapała ją za włosy, lekko ciągnąc przez chwilę w uścisku, następnie przysuwając jej głowę bliżej siebie. Shadow Weaver uniosła za uda jej nogi i poruszała swoim językiem coraz szybciej i coraz dokładniej. Sprawiała jej niewyobrażalną przyjemność.

Po chwili plecy Angelli wygięły się w łuk, a ona spięła się przyciskając Shadow Weaver. Ten stan trwał kilka sekund i odszedł bardzo szybko, pozostawiając za sobą uczucie błogiego spełnienia pomiędzy jej nogami. Kobieta usiadła i chciała się ruszyć do kochanki, ale tamta nie pozwoliła jej, zaczynając wylizywać całkowicie soki różowowłosej, czasami zerkając na nią i widząc, jak tamta ponownie rozpływa się w entuzjazmie, podkreślając to podpieraniem się rękoma za plecami i zatapiając swoje palce w piasku.

\- Kocham cię, Shadow Weaver! - powiedziała głośno, rumieniąc się wyraźnie, a jej wargi wygięły się w uśmiech podekscytowania. Przypominała w tej chwili zakłopotaną nastolatkę, która jest w kimś zadurzona. Może obydwie czuły się w tym momencie, jakby przeżywały drugą młodość?

Shadow Weaver pochyliła się nad ramię kobiety, szepcząc jej zmysłowo do ucha: - Ja też cię kocham, Angello.

Z tego samego miejsca Angella swoje palce skierowała do pochwy ukochanej, najpierw masując nimi łechtaczkę. Nie spuszczała z niej wzroku i nie pozwalała jej zrobić tego samego. Patrzyła, jak tamta pogrąża się w rozkoszy i syczy coraz głośniej z każdym poruszeniem palca.

Angella postanowiła pójść o krok dalej i swój jeden palec włożyła do pochwy Shadow Weaver. Oglądała dokładnie jej twarz, zwracając precyzyjnie uwagę na to, co jej się podoba, a co nie. Z każdą kolejną chwilą dokładała palce i wyjmowała je, poruszając nimi zmysłowo w środku ukochanej, gdy tamtą ogarniało uczucie niespotykanego poruszenia. Odciągała chwilę spełnienia jak najdłużej, by móc patrzeć się na ogarniającą chęć dojścia kobiety. Czuła się w tej chwili, jakby miała nad nią kontrolę.

Słońce zaszło, a one w kompletnej samotności i ciemności złączyły się w cudownym uczuciu, sprawiając, że ich ciała są teraz przeznaczone tylko dla tej dwójki w miłosnym uścisku. Ukazywały w pasjonujący sposób, jak ich dotyki interpretowały ich najgłębsze uczucia. Każdy gest i każde spojrzenie błądzące po ich nagich posturach znaczył coś bardzo ważnego.

Shadow Weaver zadrżała, łapiąc jedną dłonią piasku, który wysypywał jej się ciurkiem z ręki, a drugą za nadgarstek Angelli. Po niewiele słyszalnym pojękiwaniu spuściła swoją głowę na klatkę piersiową kochanki, pozwalając jej się objąć. Obydwie przytuliły się i postanowiły znowu nie odzywać się słowami, a swoimi ciałami, które połączyły je w tej chwili w niesamowitej chwili. Pragnęły pozostać w swoich objęciach na zawsze; skulone tuż obok siebie, czując się bezpieczne i kochane na wieki. Ich dotyk był najwyższym wyznacznikiem ich uczuć, a raczej to, jak one powstawały widoczne na ich skórze i głęboko w ich sercach.


End file.
